Puppy Love
by cooperfeld
Summary: Amy is down in the dumps watching Gilmore Girls with her mother after her and Karma ended it. Farrah comes home with a surprise: a puppy! Karma finds out, and instantly wants in on the cuteness... but is Amy going to want her? Karmy, and possibly Shiam. Rated for later chapters.


**A/N:** I don't know where this was coming from, but I've been feeling down in the dumps and I didn't get a new puppy but I have been cuddling mine. Also, strong Gilmore Girl references are in this fanfic. Hopefully it doesn't confuse people! There won't be many more. Anyways - this is Karmy centric. I hope you guys enjoy it! Happy trails. Xx

* * *

**Chapter One: Where You Lead**

It was two weeks after she had slept with Liam. Yes, Amy Raudenfeld slept with Liam Booker. Disgusting. And it _hurt_ and she felt so… dry down there. Definitely not the way she felt when she saw Karma sporting that lingerie. _Oh, ew, Karma. Amy, you're supposed to hate her,_ she told herself, the fourteenth day in a row that she had her head on her mother's lap. They had watched almost every single episode of Gilmore Girls. It was a stupid show and they talked way too fast, but… Amy liked it. And, really, once you watched it - they didn't talk _as_ fast. Or maybe she was just getting used to it.

Farrah's hand was running through Amy's hair, watching as her teenage daughter took in the whole show and teared up a little. She was thinking about Karma again. And Farrah did not like Karma very much at that moment. Not because she was a lesbian (or so she thought), but because she was going to be upset with anyone that hurt her little girl.

"Amy, I have to go out for a bit - um, I will be back." Her mother pulled her off of the couch, allowing her to continue watching the show but Amy paused it. Watching Gilmore Girls without her mom was like eating donuts without icing. It was basically useless. However, she understood… her mom was staying at her side for so long that she was probably getting more sick of her daughter than ever. Once Farrah left, Amy curled up into a ball and fell back to sleep. She didn't want to deal with being alone in the living room, especially with Bruce and Lauren out doing some Daddy/Daughter bonding who knows where. It was too depressing.

"Oh, shoot, no! Bad puppy!" If it wasn't for Farrah's voice, the small licks of a tiny, wet tongue onto her eyelid sure would've woken Amy up. Green eyes began to blink open slightly, her head feeling foggy and full of confusion. Of course, disorientation came to Amy whenever she woke up from a nap but this time she was just confused as to why a blonde little puppy was licking her. Looking up at her mom, Amy tilted her head. She didn't want to say "what the fuck is this", so her face did all the talking.

"Amy, I just thought… I just thought that since you didn't have your friend around anymore that maybe you'd like a new one. She's a girl, so you two could have little sleepovers… you could dress her up! Doesn't Paris Hilton do that?"

"Mom, this puppy is going to grow up to be seventy times the size of Paris Hilton's dog."

"Oh, well, I know - but doesn't she look _just_ like you!? I saw her and I thought, well I'll be darned. If that ain't the best dog for Amy, then I don't know what is." Her mom was trying, she really was, and the golden retriever took a liking to Amy. She had curled into the girl's arms already, liking every single area of exposed skin. Grinning a little, Amy shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Well, I don't appreciate you telling me that I look like a dog… but thanks, mom." Amy gave her half little smile and with pup in arms, she leaned into her mom. It was the closest thing Farrah was ever going to get to a hug, so she gladly wrapped her arms around her daughter and embraced her tightly. That is, until the puppy shot up and licked her in the face. As much as she wanted to complain about the way that would clog her pores, she just let it happen. This was the first time she saw Amy smile that wasn't brought on by a witty one liner shot off by Lorelai Gilmore or her daughter.

And that's all that Farrah wanted for her little Amy.

* * *

"Amy, she's the cutest! I mean, besides me, of course!"

The puppy was now cuddling up to Shane, licking his face and causing him to laugh. Shane had been good to Amy over the two weeks that she was spending, trying to get over Karma. However, he was also trying to be happy for Liam as well. They made up, of course, because they couldn't keep off each other no matter what. So, he couldn't really talk trash about his other best friend's girlfriend. But, he had been coming over and watching a few episodes of Gilmore Girls before needing too leave because it was "too much, even for him". He had told Amy that if he saw a mother and daughter drink coffee again, he was about to walk over to Hollywood and pour green tea in their cups. Amy didn't even bother telling him that it was no longer on air, because he would've probably jumped for joy.

"I know, she's kind of… like, a lot, but I like it. She's the first girl to kiss me like she means it." A grin spread across Amy's face, nudging Shane as he gave her a disgusted look. But, it was nice to see Amy excited about something that didn't have to do with Starshollow or a movie where someone got their guts pulled out of them. He loved Amy, he really did, but how the _hell_ did she watch this kind of stuff? And no matter how much he tried, he could never get her into Project Runway. He tried with America's Next Top Model, and she was sort of into it for the girls… until the one got a total makeover and looked exactly like Karma.

"Her name is ridiculous, though. Rory? Really? You're obsessed, and I'm going to tell the whole school that Amy 'I Hate Everyone' Raduenfeld is in love with a cute little show about mommies and daughters and those mommies getting boyfriends and those daughters getting boyfriends. It's pathetic!" The smirk on the boy's face said otherwise, though, and Amy just rolled her eyes.

"_Please_, if you do that I'm going to tell everyone that Shane 'Too Gay to Function' McCorrigan likes to watch soap operas when he's sad. And _not_ the gay kind!" As she said that, Shane let out a gasp and held Rory to his stomach, extremely offended.

"You _wouldn't_! I told you that in confidence! How dare you use it against me." Grinning, the two just shoved each other a little bit before Amy grabbed the little blonde puppy and curled into Shane's lap. They cuddled, talked about everything _but_ Liam and Karma and watched as Rory played around with herself. It wasn't even hard for her, because every time she thought of Karma she began to remember that she had a brand new puppy to talk with and it didn't matter as much anymore. Distractions were great, and Amy was a pro at avoiding conflict whenever Karma wasn't pushing her to face it. And, it was a bad call, but she was just going to ignore everything for now. She was in her happy place, for once. Or, well, _a_ happy place.

"Say cheese!" And at that moment, Shane pulled up his phone and snapped a picture of happy Amy with her cute little dog, Rory Gilmore. It was a nice picture, but she knew that she still looked a little down in the dumps. It as okay, though, because she had assumed that Shane only took it to show her what they looked like. However, he posted it straight to Twitter and instantly got a reply from Karma:

** Ashcrafty:** Shaneyonce is that Amy?

His plan was already working.


End file.
